Still With Hearts Beating
by futurerustfuture-dust
Summary: It's Natasha's job to take Thor out into the field and see if he's cut out for her line of work, and if she gets distracted, well, so long as the mission's complete she doesn't see the problem.


Thor gave a low groan as Natasha made her way down the stairs, her lips turning up in an appreciative grin at his response. She loved it, her hips sashaying in the tight black dress she'd donned for the event she and Thor were slated to crash. He would sense the magic in the area, the user, while she followed and infiltrated and figured out just where it was coming from as best they could work out. She'd call Shield in, then, and Strange would deal with it according to the plan. At least that was all she was planning for, and given how good Thor cleaned up they'd be lucky if they made it to the event without taking a detour of sorts. He looked dapper as all get out in a three piece black suit, and Nat reached out to straighten his crimson tie, the color perfectly accenting her lipstick. No one could ever say she didn't come prepared.

"Shall we?" She asked, looking up through her lashes at him. He gave a wordless nod, transfixed by her lips before she took his hand in hers and led him out to the car waiting for them. She felt his gaze on her the whole while, and, well, she'd be lying if she denied that she added a touch more emphasis to her movements, the click of her high black stilettos echoed by the movement of her hips.

"Enjoying the show?" She couldn't help but murmur, turning her head to glance at him. His cheeks didn't even redden, and instead his face split into an easy smile.

"You have no idea." His hand squeezed hers, and she bit her bottom lip. They'd been on again and off again since New York, stealing hours together when he came to Midgard and leaving it at that when he left again. It was uncomplicated, easy. Exactly what she wanted. He didn't ask about what she did on Midgard, and she didn't delude herself into think she'd want to hear or be interested in what he got up to while he was on another realm. All that mattered was them and their mission, everything after that was simply the proverbial icing on the cake.

They arrived fashionably late, the valet moving their car after they'd stepped out and moved towards the huge double doors, their false names checking out without so much as a batted eyelash. The entrance hall was enormous to say the least, decked in rich bronzes and blues, the color schemed echoed in all the decor, from the waiters and waitresses handing out food and champagne, to the hostess' full ballgown, decked in the same colors and trailing out beneath her. Thor's eyes were keen as he looked around, almost overeager in the way he was searching things out to try and finish the mission as soon as possible, and had she not found his enthusiasm endearing she'd have been annoyed that he was putting their covers in jeopardy.

She squeezed his hand. "Discretion, Theo." she hummed, using his false name to try and help him get into character, alter his mindset. His shoulders straightened, his lips twisting into a smile too easy and comfortable that had she not seen the transformation herself she wouldn't have believed it was her own. Atta boy, he was getting so much better.

After that he kept his attention as organic as possible, the both of them blending into the teeming crowds eager to curry favor with the hostess and her dirty political husband, and though Natasha and Thor flirted with the closeness of all of them, they never made actual contact. Nor did Natasha want to if she could help it; anonymity was everything for her, and though it was more difficult to hide Thor's identity (because how many enormous, long blond haired men who looked as though they could rip someone in two were there?) the longer they could keep it muddied up the better. Once or twice he stiffened, his head turning to one direction or the next, a bloodhound trying to pick out a scent, but only once they'd already been there an hour did he finally get a decent reading on the magic aura, leaning in to kiss Natasha's cheek as he whispered to her to follow the dark haired woman just beside the larger spread of food. She could do that.

"I'll go get us something to drink," she said, looking up at him with an affectionate smile, stroking the side of his face and feeling him shiver slightly as her nails raked over the skin of his cheek. He caught her wrist with his hand, his hold gentle, and kissed the inside of it, the scratch of his beard elevating her pulse so much it was pathetic.

Job first, they could fuck later.

Swallowing her lust like the bitter pill that it was she let the crowds swallow her up while she made her way towards the woman, never letting her out of her sight. Fuck, even she could feel the magic pouring off of this woman, drawing others in though they couldn't explain why. Bringing her left hand up to fix her hair, one of her fingertips bumped at the tiny earpiece, activating it.

"Stephen, I found your mark. Tall, mid thirties, dark black hair and brown eyes, wearing a green gucci-."

"I'm not as well acquainted with designers, Natasha," the sorcerer's voice came on the other side, a little more snarky than Nat would've liked but she could appreciate it.

"You want a picture?" She tried not to snort. "ETA?"

"Two minutes."

"You'll know her when you see her-you can feel it the closer you get, and she's not going anywhere anytime soon." Natasha promised, feeling more than a little superfluous. She knew that this was more or less a test run for Thor-and he'd done beautifully, to be honest-to see whether or not undercover was another alley that Shield could explore with him, but really she could be riding him like a damn horse rather than wasting all their times when Strange should've been sent in in the first place.

Not that that meant she still couldn't get what she wanted. Snagging a pair of champagne glasses from the nearest waitress and sliding her a twenty for her time-somehow, she doubted they were getting paid as much as their hassle was worth-she downed her own in two gulps, the bubbly drink heating her throat as it worked its way into her body. The second drink she brought back to Thor. He'd gotten into a muted conversation with another man near him about the health care system, and though Nat didn't think Thor knew much about it he seemed to be holding his own reasonably well enough. Those hours spent talking to Banner and Stark about science and medicine must've paid off. Either way she slipped his drink into his hand and leaned up to murmur in his ear that it was time to go, feeling his companion's eyes on her even before she turned to excuse the both of them with an apologetic smile. Thor dipped his head, some habits died hard, before dispersing with Natasha, but while she might've otherwise taken them outside to their car, Nat opted instead to make a quick run for deeper into the building, sliding past a cracked door that she'd seen a few of the waitstaff slip through when they were on break.

"I thought we completed what we came here for," Thor said, voice soft as he looked around the darker hallway, these lights only half illuminating the polished wood flooring. Just ahead was the kitchen, a flurry of activity and bright light, but Nat took another detour into a separate room, her blood already pumping all the harder as she tugged him in behind her. It was little more than a women's bathroom, with an extra waiting room just before the toilets, and she doubted that the hired help would get to use this one-it was far too fancy, and likely too expensive. Nat wasted no time in moving one of the enormous chairs towards the door, blocking it off as Thor watched her curiously, and only when she turned back did he open his mouth to ask what was happening. The words never got further than that as she leaned up to press her lips hard to his, wrapping an arm around his neck and another around his waist, her body molding against his. Well he certainly understood that, his own hands moving to cup her backside and hoist her up into his arms. The fabric of her dress rode all the way up around her mid-thighs as she jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around him, the heels of her shoes digging into his back enough to make him hiss. She knew he loved it, had always walked that fine line between mixing pain and pleasure as was evidenced by the marks she often coated his back with, and sure enough as he moved her to the side of the room, settling her backside down on one of the counters lining the wall, he pulled one of her legs from around him and kissed his way down it, starting at the ankle and ghosting his lips over the soft, smooth skin of her calf.

"You want them off?" She asked, clearing her throat as she leaned against the wall length mirror, designed to use in tandem with the counter so those using the bathroom could fix their hair and make-up, she was sure. He shot her a devilish look, one that went straight between her thighs, pooling heat there and making her mouth go dry.

"I have a far better idea," he assured her, voice gruff, his arousal pressing against the silk of her panties and making her tilt her hips in want. Releasing her leg, he pulled her off the counter and flipped her around so that they were both staring at one another in the mirror, his hands greedily unzipping the back of her dress and sliding it down so her breasts fell out of the top. She groaned to see the look of wonder cross his eyes as he took one in his left hand, leaning forward to kiss and nip at her throat while his other hand hiked her skirt up the rest of the way. It was true, with heels and the angle just right they were at the perfect height for this position, and as she ground her ass against his groin she could feel his growl of desire vibrate through the both of them. There was always something so animalistic about Thor, and she couldn't get enough. His right hand eased her panties down past her firm backside, and she felt a wave of gratitude that he remembered. She'd been going through panties far too quickly when they'd first started this, Thor having preferred to rip them away rather than take his time and remove them. The brat. Her attention snapped back to the mirror, watching his brow furrow with concentration as his fingers fumbled to undo the clasp of the belt buckle and the zipper of his trousers.

"I need you so badly, Thor," Natasha moaned, flattening her stomach to the counter so her backside rose even further, and he gave a low groan of desire, left hand squeezing her breast and teasing her nipple between his thumb and forefinger until she shivered.

"Do you? What do you need, pet?" He asked, and she watched in the reflection as his trousers finally fell around his knees, briefs following them. He took himself in hand and she could feel the head of his cock pressing against her wet cunt, garnering another grunt of want from her.

"You. Inside me. Please," she asked, tipping her head back to look at him. He released her breast to turn her head back towards the mirror.

"Ah-ah," he grinned, and he pulled his cock away from her as she groaned with disappointment. "Come on now, Natasha," he leaned forward to kiss her neck, his eyes meeting hers in the mirror. "You can do better than that."

He was lucky she didn't try and flip him around, lay him on the ground, and take her problem into her own hands. She whimpered instead, locking her gaze onto his and holding it as she shimmied her backside, the movement making Thor's mouth open wide as he stole a glance.

"Thor. Please, _please_, I need you right now. I need you to fuck me, I need to feel you inside me, I need-ah." There was nothing else to say, the thunder god requiring little more than that as he pushed into her in one long, full thrust. Usually he took his time, easing into her so he didn't cause her any pain, but as aroused as they both were it was a damn miracle he hadn't done it a long time ago, and she was slick enough to avoid any pain. What came out of her mouth instead was an embarrassing squeak of pleasure, Nat's eyes screwing up as she focused on her breathing and not coming right there, because he filled her up _perfectly_, and as his hips began to pick up a familiar, fast rhythm she wasn't going to last very long as it was. _Fuck_.

"You feel so perfect, Natasha," Thor groaned, right hand taking one of her breasts now as the left dragged along her body, finally stopping to take a handful of her ass and squeeze. She whimpered, tightening around him as best she could as her head tipped forward to rest itself against the mirror. He wasn't having any of that, though, and fingers curled in her red hair, pulling out the pins that had held it all up so neatly, and tugged her head up. The look of pure lust and desire sent more heat flooding her system. She knew she was pretty, knew she was more than enough to get a man going and had done it on multiple occasions, but the look on Thor's face was so unadulterated, so adoring and demanding and desiring at once-.

She shouted as she felt herself seizing up around him and coming, doing everything she could not to close her eyes as her orgasm flooded her system, toes curling in her shoes. As she tightened around him further she felt Thor still behind her, his thrusts stuttering as he tried to reel his own pleasure in, pressing soft kisses to the base of Natasha's neck.

"You look gorgeous as you come apart under my hands," he murmured to her skin, goosebumps rising where his beard scratched against her neck.

"You-act like it's something new," she gave a throaty laugh, grinding her ass back against him, taking him in deeper. Oh no, they weren't leaving it like that.

"It's something I'll never get tired of seeing."

She shivered again, and this time it had nothing to do with the physical sensation shooting through her body as he started to thrust into her again. One of her hands, which had been braced on the edge of the counter, reached to grab one of his own, threading her fingers with his as he picked up speed, chasing his own orgasm now that he was content she'd come first. This time, Nat gave as good as she got, swiveling her hips in time to Thor's own thrusts so that she took him all the deeper inside, clenching as she felt him growing closer, and letting out a shout of surprise as she came just after he did, Thor's shallow thrusts having been more than enough when coupled with the adoration she saw in his gaze to bring her off a second time.

By the time they pulled themselves together, Nat's hair tousled but now hanging down around her face, Stephen had already come and gone, taking the woman with them, and there was a general sense of unease as Shield began to infiltrate and deal with the other humans. Thor and Nat slipped out without so much as another word, Nat removing the heels soon as they were in the car. They might've given her the height she needed but they were an absolute bitch on the tissue of her feet. The look Thor shot her promised he'd make it up to her and, well, she was sure that'd make it all worth it.

* * *

A/N: For the anon who wanted Thortasha in heels, I hope you like this! Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
